Cellulose-based resins have been widely used as separation membranes including water treatment membranes, because they have permeation performance due to their hydrophilicity and have chlorine resistance performance of being strong against chlorine bactericides.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hollow fiber membrane obtained by melt-spinning a mixture obtained by mixing a water-soluble polyhydric alcohol having an average molecular weight of 200 to 1,000 with cellulose diacetate.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a hollow fiber membrane obtained by discharging from an arc-shaped nozzle a solution obtained by mixing N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, ethylene glycol, and benzoic acid with cellulose triacetate, and immersing it in a coagulating bath including N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone/ethylene glycol/water, followed by water washing and heat treatment.